A hearing prosthesis having a data logging possibility is described in the patent application U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,487. The adjustments carried out by the user can thus be recorded. The recorded data is periodically read out and used for monitoring the device as well as for an improved initial adjustment for other patients. The prosthesis can comprise a remote controller and a data log memory can be made available in the remote controller together with a memory for control programs. The recorded data only refers however to that information which is available in the hearing device.